gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
YMF-X000A/H Dreadnought H
The YMF-X000A/H Dreadnought H (pronounced as 'Dreadnought Eta') is a Mobile Suit in the manga series Gundam SEED Destiny Astray. It is piloted by Canard Pars. Technology and Combat characteristics Dreadnought H is a modified version of YMF-X000A Dreadnought Gundam with elements of the Hyperion Gundam being incorporated into its design and weaponry. The DRAGOON system on the original Dreadnoght has been removed as Canard Pars cannot use it, and the only weaponry retained are the four head mounted MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS. The new parts added to backpack in place of the DRAGOON system is known as the 'Eta Unit', and this is the reason for the suit's new name (the "H" is Greek alphabet "Eta", and it also refers to the shape of the backpack). The 'Eta Unit' has pairs of "Igelstellung II" CIWS, grenade launchers and beam cannons which can also function as large beam sabers. Depending on the configuartion of these weapons, Dreadnought H can assume a long range attack form, the Buster mode, or a close combat form, Sword mode. For defense, the Dreadnought H has two "Armure Lumiere Handy", forearm-mount lightwave defensive barrier, a system taken over from the Hyperion. Another weapon retained from the Hyperion is the RFW-99 "Zastava Stigmate" beam sub-machine gun with a mounted RBW Type 7001 "Romteknica" beam knife on it. Both the "Hande Armure Lumiere" and the "Zastava Stigmate" beam sub-machine gun are connected by power cable to the suit's reactor. Armaments ;*MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS :Four head-mounted, fire-linked weapons used for supression fire, intercepting missiles or to destroy small, weakly armored unit. ;*Beam Cannon/Saber :A pair of beam cannons on the back-mounted 'Eta Unit', they can also function as large beam sabers. In Buster mode, the cannons are deployed over the top of the shoulders similar to the Hyperion's "Forfanterie" beam cannons and possess similar power. In Sword mode, the cannons function as large beam sabers and are deployed under the arms so that the mobile suit's hands can grab the handles. The different modes are achieved through the rotation of the 'Eta Unit'. ;*"Igelstellung II" 40mm CIWS :A pair of CIWS on the back-mounted 'Eta Unit', it is smaller in caliber compared to the head-mounted ones and has higher amount of ammunition available. In Buster mode, they are moved to the bottom of the backpack while in Sword mode, they are positioned at the top and over the shoulders where they serve as mid-range weaponry. ;*Grenade Launchers :Mounted below the "Igelstellung II" CIWS, each launcher is loaded with two grenades. Like the "Igelstellung II" 40mm CIWS, the grenade launchers serve as mid-range weaponry during Sword mode. ;*RFW-99 "Zastava Stigmate" Beam Sub-machine Gun :For additional ranged combat, the suit is armed with a "Zastava Stigmate" beam sub-machine gun that is hooked up to the nuclear reactor by a cable. This allows the beam sub-machine gun an unlimited amount of shots due to the unlimited power source. The machine gun also mounts a RBW Type 7001 "Romteknica" beam knife below the sensor, allowing the suit to engage in close combat quickly without changing weapons. The beam knife can also be ejected to hit incoming enemy unit. ;*"Armure Lumiere Handy" Mono-phase Lightwave Shield :A pair of lightwave defensive barrier emitter stored on the hips and mounted on the arms when in use. They are derived from a similar system on the Hyperion Gundam and each emitter can generate a triangular beam shield. The beam emitted can also take on other shapes and be used as an offensive weapon that is capable of penetrating other lightwave barrier, positron barrier and possibly beam shield. When used offensive, the emitter can be handheld. Weapons with anti-beam properties has also been known to be able to penetrate the barrier. Like the beam sub-machine gun, the emitters are hooked up to the nuclear reactor by power cables and thus can be operated for an infinite amount of time. Special Equipment & Features ;*Neutron Jammer Canceller :Inherited from Dreadnought Gundam, the Neutron Jammer Canceller (NJC) counters the effects of the ubiquitous Neutron Jammers and allows Dreadnought H to be powered by nuclear reactors. This gives it almost limitless combat endurance, even with Phase Shift armor activated. Like Dreadnought, the NJC is located in the head. ;*Phase Shift Armor :Dreadnought H is equipped with the same Phase Shift armor as the original Dreadnought. History After the last battle between Dreadnought pilot Prayer Reverie and Hyperion pilot Canard Pars, Prayer dies due to flaws in the cloning process through which he was created. The Dreadnought is then rebuilt by Junk Guild member Lowe Guele into the Dreadnought H, which then becomes Canard's personal suit and the only mobile suit in the mercenary unit he formed with the crew of the Agamemnon-class carrier Ortygia. He would use the suit to help defend GENESIS Alpha from ZAFT troops, while Lowe intends to use it to get to Mars. When the Earth Alliance attacks GENESIS Alpha to frame the Junk Guild, Canard again arrives with his Dreadnought H to help them. Gallery Gundam Dreadnought H Information.png|Dreadnought H External links *Dreadnought H on MAHQ *Dreadnought H on Wikipedia